1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a volume control apparatus, and is directed more particularly to a volume control apparatus for use with remote control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art, when the output from an electronic instrument is displayed digitally by a power meter which is formed of a plurality of display elements such as LEDs, such an attempt has been carried out to reduce the number of display elements which will display the output over a wide range from a low output level to a high output level. However, in the display device for a relatively large amplifier apparatus of the prior art, when the sound volume is low, the number of display elements is small and the display of outputs is unclear. While, when the sound volume is large, the level difference between the display elements is large and hence the display accuracy is deteriorated. That is, the prior art output display device can not perform the display function frequency with accuracy. In order to avoid the above defect, if the number of display elements is increased, the display apparatus becomes expensive.
Recently, in an electronic instrument, switching means for adjusting the sound volume and a power source switch are provided separately, and the volume adjustment and ON/OFF of the power source switch are carried out by the manual operation and remote control. In this case, when the power source switch is made OFF, the volume for the sound volume adjustment is made to remain at the set value open the power switch being made OFF. Therefore, when the power switch is made ON again, the sound corresponding to the previous set value is abruptly outputted from a speaker, which is inconvenient. Especially, in the remote controller, there are only provided operating buttons for ON-OFF of the power switch and increase, decrease of sound volume, and there is provided no scale for showing the set value of sound volume, so that it is not apparent which value of sound is produced when the power switch is made ON by the remote control.
Further, when the power switch of the electronic instrument is cut OFF, the power source for a motor, which will adjust the sound volume in accordance with the command from the remote controller, is also cut OFF. Therefore, the set value of the sound volume upon the power switch being made OFF becomes the set value of sound volume upon the power switch being made ON again, so that there may occur a high impact sound outputted from the speaker upon the power switch being made ON thereafter.